1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices operating at various frequencies and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor system including a semiconductor device may operate at not only a single frequency but with various frequencies. An operation speed of the semiconductor system may vary according to an operation frequency of the semiconductor system. Thus, the power consumption of the semiconductor system may also vary according to the operation frequency of the semiconductor system. For example, the operation speed of the semiconductor system may become faster to increase the power consumption if the semiconductor system operates at a relatively high frequency. In contrast, the operation speed of the semiconductor system may become slower to reduce the power consumption if the semiconductor system operates at a relatively low frequency.
In order for the semiconductor system to operate at a high frequency, the semiconductor system has to be designed to have an excellent alternating current (AC) specification. An excellent AC specification of the semiconductor system means that the semiconductor system is designed to have a high operation speed and a high amplification gain. If the operation frequency of the semiconductor system is set to high, an allowable range of the operation frequency may be reduced.
In order to increase a range of the operation frequency of the semiconductor system, the semiconductor system has to be designed to meet the AC specification which is set at the highest frequency in an allowable range of the operation frequency. However, in such a case, a power consumption of the semiconductor system may increase.